The Secret Cave in the Secret Lagoon
by colagg
Summary: A family go to a island called sunny side lagoon, there is a cave there that the kids find, what they find in that cave is going to be a hard secret to hide, can they do it


The Secret Cave

**Writers POV (POV= Point of View)**

It was a cold and stormy morning on Missile Worth beach. Emily and her family had gotten up very early on this day to go to the Lovely Island called Sunny Side Lagoon; as it was always sunny on the island. The trip took 1 hour on a boat across the Indian Ocean. When they arrived Emily and Josh ran straight to the Lagoon. Sarah and Greg were just grateful to be out of the boat since they hit a few waves on the way. Walking onto the soft, but ruff, golden sand the family was already impressed. Little Amelia was still on the boat as just before they had arrived she fell asleep watching Dora all the way.

**Emily's POV**

I was so happy to be of the boat since Amelia was annoying me the whole way watching Dora the explorer Amelia's Favourite DVD. Getting off the boat all that I could see were palm trees and beautiful sand, I straight away ran to the blue lagoon that caught my eye. Joshua my brother followed me there. Josh ran over and hopped into the lagoon and went for the swim, we had been having competitions this whole week and I guess it still isn't over. I stack my tongue out at him as he had beaten me there, but at least he didn't see me. I stopped terrified as Josh was gone for more than a minute, I didn't bother telling my parents I knew that they would be terrified so I decide to go and find him myself, almost crying I dove into the lagoon.

**Joshua's POV**

One minute I was in the lagoon next minute I am in a cave, "Hello, can anybody hear me?" There was no answer; all that I could hear was my echo going on and on and on.

**Emily's POV**

There was no sign of Josh, and I started to get worried. I went under the water and I could hear, "Hello, can anybody hear me?" I dove deeper into the lagoon and then suddenly I was in a cave and I saw Josh. I ran straight to him and asked how to get back. He didn't know... I was now getting scared.

**Joshua's POV**  
Suddenly Emily came out of know where. She ran straight up to me and asked how to get out. I could see from the expression on her face that she was scared as I had said no.

**? POV**

I could see someone coming out of the whole in the cave; I was deep in the water and decided to tell them how to get out. They both looked scared and confused. I swam up and they both jumped in horror. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "I am the magic Angel fish of the sea. I will tell you the way out of the Cave only if you keep my place a secret". "Ok" the boy said, "But why do we have to keep it a secret?" "You see me as a fish but if your parents find me they will kill me because I will look like a shark to them". "How does that work" asked the girl. "Well the mind of the child and the adult are different so there for they see things differently".

**Emily's POV**

"So how do we get out?" Joshua asked. "Well go down this crack and turn left and soon you will be out of the cave and into a forest, climb up the top of the cave and over it and then walk forward and you should get out". "Ok thanks" said Joshua. Josh and I walked for ages; well at least it felt like it. We walking on and on, finally I got to a point in the cave where I could see our parents. I could finally see them.

**Sarah's POV**

The kids were gone and I couldn't find them. I thought that they were in the forest but then I started to get worried because it had been two hours since I had last seen them. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Joshua and Emily running straight toward Greg and I. Immediately they hugged me. "Where have you too been?" I said. The two kids just looked at each other smiling; I had never seen them this happy. "Umm we went for a walk and met a few friends" Emily said. I smirked and we all hugged, with joy.

**20 years later**

**Sarah' POV **

"So that was the story of when the kids went missing", I said to my two grandkids. "I just hope you never do something like that, your mother will go crazy. I still do not know where they went that day" I gave Rachel and Robbie and big huge and a kiss. "Grandma where was this place you went to?" said Rachel. Well on the very beach we are now. I looked up to the sun and smiled, this secret place will always be secret. Looking at Rachel and Robbie, I saw the resemblance of Emily and Joshua as two young happy kids. I became teary. The kids looked up at me in confusion. "This is what old women do" I said "we cry when we are happy". I smiled at the children and smirked, remembering the special day we spent on Sunny Side Lagoon 20 years previously.

THE END


End file.
